Doksaal
right|200px thumb|250px|Doksaal in de [[kathedraal van Albi.]] Een doksaal, oksaal of jubee is een houten of stenen wand die in een kerk het schip scheidt van het priesterkoor. De term doksaal is afkomstig van het Latijnse woord voor rug: dorsa, klaarblijk om hiermee de sluiting, de 'rug' van het koor aan te duiden. De term jubee, die uit het Frans komt, is ontleend aan "Jube, domine, benedicere" (Heer, wil mij zegenen) en geeft een belangrijke liturgische functie van het doksaal aan. Het is het verzoek van de diaken voordat deze zich voor het lezen van het evangelie naar de ambo bij het doksaal begaf. Het doksaal was in het gebied ten noorden van de Alpen tot aan de reformatie in de meeste kerken te vinden. Evenals het koorhek moest het doksaal door vernieuwde liturgische inzichten vanaf de reformatie meestal het veld ruimen. Beschrijving Het doksaal is een (half) gesloten wand, met daar bovenop een tribune. Op die tribune is plaats voor een lezenaar en soms een orgel. Dikwijls was er een altaar onder de tribune geplaatst. Aan de schipzijde is er sprake van een overhuiving, waaronder ruimte is voor zij-altaren en een altaar ten behoeve van de leken, het zogenaamde Heilig Kruisaltaar. Dit altaar vond in de late Middeleeuwen in verschillende kerken een plek op het doksaal. Aan de borstwering van het doksaal waren vaak voorstellingen (panelen of schilderingen) aangebracht die te maken hadden met het lijden en sterven van Christus, of andere bijbelse voorstellingen. De scheiding tussen schip en koor heeft te maken met de sacralisering van het koor ten opzichte van het schip. Ook het koorhek heeft die functie; dat treft men met name onder de Alpen aan. Gebruik Men vermoedt dat het dichte doksaal ook diende om de tocht tegen te houden voor de monniken en priesters die op alle uren van de dag in het koor in gebed waren of de mis opdroegen. Gezien de veelal rijke uitvoering van het doksaal, met name in de gotische periode, diende het doksaal ook als belangrijk statussymbool van de kerkelijke gemeenschap. In de mis werd het doksaal in eerste instantie gebruikt om ofwel de lezing te zingen in de richting van de verzamelde gelovigen in het schip, ofwel in de richting van de monniken/priesters in het koor. Ook werd het doksaal gebruikt voor belangrijke mededelingen en bisschopswijding. Beeldenstorm en katholieke reformatie In Engeland hebben de beeldenstormers het hevigst huisgehouden; daar werd dikwijls de gehele tribune verwijderd om te zorgen dat deze nooit meer zou gebruikt worden. Verder verwijderde men daar van het doksaal (roodscreen) de afbeeldingen. Omdat de Engelse doksalen vaak van steen waren opgetrokken, werden ze niet in hun geheel stukgeslagen zoals dat in het protestantse Nederland met de houten doksalen vaak wel gebeurde. Toch verdwenen in het katholieke gebied uiteindelijk meer doksalen dan in het protestantse gebied. Tijdens de Katholieke Reformatie (16e - 18e eeuw) ontstond het verlangen om het hoogaltaar terug goed zichtbaar te maken voor de gelovigen. Het doksaal stond in de weg en werd veelal afgebroken. In de protestantse Nederlanden was een scheiding tussen het schip en het koor daarentegen vaak wel gewenst. Toen in de 19e eeuw de neogotiek in Nederland teruggreep op gebruiken uit de Middeleeuwen werd in een klein aantal katholieke kerken nieuwe doksalen aangebracht, onder andere door het St. Bernulphusgilde in de Sint-Catharinakathedraal in Utrecht. Dit ging echter gepaard met flinke kritiek . Uiteindelijk zijn veel van deze doksalen later ook verdwenen . Bewaard gebleven doksalen thumb|250px|Rhenen: doksaal Cunerakerk Nederland In Nederlandse kerken zijn doksalen een zeldzaam verschijnsel. Toch heeft een aantal kerken in Nederland een doksaal: *In de kerk van het Groningse Leermens is een deel van het 14e eeuwse doksaal bewaard gebleven. *In de kerk van het Groningse Krewerd bevindt zich een gemetselde halfopen arcadedoksaal. Dit dateert vermoedelijk uit ongeveer 1300. Het bestaat uit een achterwand met middendoorgang aan de koorzijde en drie gepleisterde rondbogen aan de schipzijde. De middelste boog geeft via een dubbele deur toegang tot het koor. Onder de buitenste rondbogen hebben, naar mag worden aangenomen, zijaltaren gestaan. Op de galerij boven de rondbogen staat het orgel uit 1531. *In de kerk van het Klooster Ter Apel (provincie Groningen) staat een laatgotisch, zestiende-eeuws houten doksaal, dat tegelijk met de kerk is opgeleverd in 1501. *In de kerk van het eveneens Groningse Holwierde staat een laatgotisch, zestiende-eeuws houten doksaal. *De kerk van het Friese Oosterend beschikt over een renaissance-doksaal uit 1554. *Ook het zandstenen doksaal in de Amersfoortse Sint-Joriskerk behoort tot de weinige intacte voorbeelden. *Belangrijk is verder het doksaal in renaissance-stijl van de Cunerakerk in Rhenen. In al deze gevallen is de kerk na de reformatie protestants geworden, waardoor het koor haar functie verloor. Slechts weinig kerken met doksalen keerden in de 19e eeuw terug in katholieke handen of waren steeds katholiek gebleven. In enkele gevallen kreeg het doksaal als orgeltribune een nieuwe plek in de kerk, o.a. in Boxmeer en Houthem-St. Gerlach. Het grote barokke doksaal van de Sint-Janskathedraal in 's-Hertogenbosch werd verkocht aan het Victoria and Albert Museum in Londen. In het Rijksmuseum te Amsterdam bevindt zich een doksaal dat werd verkocht door de armlastige hervormde kerk van Helvoirt. De Sint-Plechelmusbasiliek te Oldenzaal, een der oudste kapittelkerken van het bisdom Utrecht en tussen 1632 en 1810 in protestantse handen, had een vijftiende-eeuwse stenen doksaal, dat echter in 1810 werd afgebroken. In dat jaar kreeg de katholieke gemeenschap van Oldenzaal, na een besluit van koning Lodewijk Napoleon, de oude kerk weer in bezit en men beschouwde het oude doksaal letterlijk als een sta-in-de-weg. thumb|250px|Walcourt: doksaal basiliek België In België is het 16e-eeuwse doksaal in de basiliek van Walcourt van groot belang. Dit doksaal is mogelijk geschonken door Karel V. In Brugge is het doksaal volledig naar achteren in de kathedraal verhuisd (zie Kathedraalorgel Brugge). Ook de Sint-Pieterskerk in Leuven, de Sint-Gummaruskerk te Lier hebben nog een laat-gotisch doksaal. In de Sint Martinuskerk in Tessenderlo bevindt zich een doksaal uit 1525. In de Sint-Pauluskerk te Antwerpen staat een barok koordoksaal. In de 18e eeuw werd er een orgel op gebouwd, met een speciale klankkast, omdat de klank "aan alle zijden" moest klinken. Duitsland Met name in het lutherse Duitsland zijn relatief veel doksalen (Lettner) bewaard. De dom van Naumburg heeft er zelfs twee: deze romaanse kerk heeft zowel een oostelijk als een westelijk koor en beide doksalen hebben de reformatie overleefd. Andere voorbeelden zijn de dom van Maagdenburg en de dom te Halberstadt. Frankrijk Tot de weinige resterende Franse doksalen (jubé) behoren die in de kathedraal van Albi en in de Saint-Étienne-du-Mont in Parijs. In Bretagne bevinden zich ook nog een aantal doksalen, waaronder in Le Faouët. In katholieke kerken is, indien het doksaal verdwenen is, doorgaans wel de apostelbalk bewaard gebleven. Externe link *Artikel over doksaal en [[iconostase]] Categorie:Onderdeel kerkgebouw Categorie:Rooms-katholieke Kerk cs:Lektorium de:Lettner en:Rood screen es:Coro alto fr:Jubé he:מסך בית המקהלה hu:Szentélyrekesztő io:Jubeo it:Jubé lb:Duxall li:Oksaal pl:Lektorium sv:Lektorium th:ฉากกางเขน